


Snap

by collectingstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Finding each other again, Fluff, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Sam and the reader are separated by the snap at the end of Infinity War.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> After the Snap the reader and Sam are separated but they find each other again after the final battle.

Trapped beneath a collapsing building you had to consider for a moment how you got there. Well, you knew how you got there. The snap had worked, as far as everyone could tell. And then the sky opened up and Thanos’ ships rained fire down on you. As you came to, trapped beneath what used to be a piece of floor, you couldn’t help wondering if this was worth it. The same thought had run through your mind in Wakanda, as you stood on the plains, was all this really worth it? What did all this fighting matter if you just kept losing?

And yet, when Steve approached you about helping them bring back the ones who had disappeared in the snap you hadn’t hesitated to join the effort. You hadn’t needed to be asked five years ago, you’d willingly gone to Wakanda. What was the saying? “Where you lead…”

“Hey!” Someone called your name and you recognized Rhodey’s voice over the ringing in your ears. You could feel the blood marring the right side of your face, mingling from a cut on your forehead and your ear, which was bleeding freely. “Stay with me.” He tore the ear piece from your right ear as he held you against him. 

“Sam…” your voice wavered as Scott spoke over you, telling them he had a way to get out of the collapsed building. 

“It’s James kiddo.” Rhodey replied, keeping his arm around you as Scott clicked over the panel on his arm. 

“No…I heard him, I heard Sam.” You replied. 

“Okay.”

“No I did.”

“It’s okay, I believe you.” Rhodey reassured but you could hear the disbelief in your voice and could imagine what he was thinking. Maybe you hit you head too hard when you were buried inside the Avengers Compound. Maybe you were hallucinating. There had been plenty of nights that you woke up in a cold sweat, convinced that Sam was still there, that if you walked into the kitchen you would find him at the refrigerator sneaking orange juice from the container. 

“Here we go.” Scott held you close as he enlarged himself, bringing you through miles of rubble to the battle above ground. The air felt like it was choking you and you took a few deep breaths as you landed, trying to figure out where you were and what was happening. The overwhelming sound of blasts took over and you could make out something forming in the air around Steve. 

“Shit…” Rhodey breathed beside you, “shoulda stayed underground.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” You tried to joke but your voice sounded hallow even to you. 

As the energy around Steve revealed itself to be Dr. Strange’s rings you headed down the slope to join Captain America, regaining your footing as you reached him. The ringing had gone down, now it was only the sounds of the ships in the sky that assaulted your hearing. “It worked Steve.” You said, watching as Okoye walked through a portal with T’Challa and Shuri. “It worked.”

You helped Steve to stand as something flew passed, drawing your eye as it circled back around to land beside you. Sam. You would have loved to say that the sake humanity had driven you to Wakanda five years ago but it was Sam. You had to be there with him, you’d do anything for him, including going up against a titan. Attempting time-travel, going to space, fighting for five years. It was all worth it. Everything you had done since the incident on the Potomac had been for him first. And when you lost him you’d felt like it had been for nothing. 

But there was no time for happy reunions in the middle of a massacre. There was only one thing that governed you in that moment, the defeat of Thanos. It was like a whirlwind, all the parts of you that felt like they were breaking down or bleeding were only lending to your determination. Hit after hit, you existed just to fight and so did Sam. You couldn’t even allow yourself a moment to look his way, knowing you would falter. But you could hear his voice over the fighting and you knew he was there. Really there. Not just an apparition at midnight but a real person, back from the dead. Back from the snap. 

You felt like you were drowning in the battle but you tried to hold on. Tried to follow the instruction in your ear…breath. Breath. 

“Looks like we can finally breath.” 

You turned toward the voice, arm raised to shield your eyes from the sunlight. How you got here from yesterday was hard to say but somehow you had. You had been sorting through debris with Maria, everyone still in their gear, exhausted but too afraid to rest. It was over but you couldn’t quite trust that knowledge…not anymore. You looked down from the pile of debris you stood on to see Sam standing at the bottom, wings tucked away but his pack still on him. 

You slid down the debris and quite literally launched yourself into his arms, throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him to you. “God, I missed you so much.” You said, feeling the tears in your eyes. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s alright babe, I’m right here.” He tried to sound reassuring and tough but his voice wavered and when you pulled away you could see he was teary-eyed as well. It had been a whole five years of emotional build-up to this moment for you but for him it’d felt like no time had passed at all. One moment he was in Wakanda fighting Thanos and the next Doctor Strange was pulling them through a portal to the Avengers Compound and he was still fighting Thanos. 

When it was over, when it was clear that Thanos was defeated Sam had hesitated in finding you. Everything happened so fast and Tony became the main focus in the minutes and hours immediately after the battle. He’d seen you, sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to approach you. He couldn’t explain it, even to himself, but there was this underlying feeling of guilt gnawing at him. How could he have let the snap happen…how could he have dragged you into all this with no guarantee of a win and then abandon you for five years. 

“There was nothing any of us could have done to stop what happened, it just needed to play out this way.” Steve had been quick to point out when Sam mentioned his hesitance to his friend. 

“I let her down.” Sam replied honestly, “I can’t shake that feeling.”

“It could’ve just as easily been her that disappeared.” 

Sam shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. He wasn’t entirely sure that if she had disappeared he could’ve done everything she had done to get everyone back. It was hard wrapping his head around everything that had happened let alone the what-ifs that plagued him too. He hadn’t been able to talk to you for a while. Fighting Thanos took less nerve than trying to figure out what to say to you. But he knew he couldn’t wait any longer when he saw you standing with Maria, surveying the damage. 

He had been relieved when you hugged him and he nearly cried to feel your arms around him again. It hadn’t been five years for him but it still felt like an eternity. He tried to be reassuring but he felt unconvinced, the tension from the fight was still in his body, as if the sky would open once more. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard himself apologizing as he brushed the hair out of your eyes, trying not to worry about the blood that was dried to the side of your face and neck. There’d be time to clean up. You both looked like hell. “I’m so sorry baby.”

“It doesn’t matter. It worked, you’re here.” You replied, turning your face just enough to kiss the hand he had on your cheek. “When I heard your voice in the earpiece…I thought I was gonna die in that building but it worked and you came back. You’re here.”

“I’m always gonna come back to you.”

“I didn’t know if this would work but…I had to try. The whole time, you were always first priority to me. Bringing you back…” You choked as your voice wavered, tears spilling as you tried to get out the words to explain to him. 

Sam only shushed you again, pulling you in to him and kissing your forehead. “There’ll be time for that, I promise.” He whispered. “We’ve got time.”


End file.
